


【EC】树大招风（ABO）

by aqian



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqian/pseuds/aqian
Summary: 财团董事万×黑帮头目查一个自行车…借种的故事，很烂俗，极度OOCABO设定，不喜勿入！！！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 财团董事万×黑帮头目查
> 
> 一个自行车…  
> 借种的故事，很烂俗，极度OOC  
> ABO设定，不喜勿入！！！

【EC】树大招风（ABO）

LOFTER@浅知非

新浪微博@浅知非

 

被牢固的铁链绑着脖子和四肢的alpha，喘着粗气看着眼前唇红齿白却一脸冷若冰霜的漂亮omega，脸上露出了些许惊慌的神情。但在下一秒钟，alpha还是调整好了自己的心态，镇静的面对着眼前的一切。

“我没有耐心陪你在这里浪费时间。”omega冷着一张脸，甚至用冰冷的枪口对上了alpha的额头。“Erik Lensherr先生，你只能怪自己的命不好，或者抱怨为什么你会有Thor Odinson这样的朋友。然而其它所有事情，现在来看都由不得你。”

名叫Erik的alpha是三天前被omega绑来的。三天前，一直在国外生活的Erik按照计划返回了英国看望家人朋友。而刚刚对方口中所说的Thor Odison作为他从小到大的好友，虽然自己因为工作繁忙没能亲自去机场迎衣锦还乡的老友，却还是派了自己的心腹去迎接他的到来。一切进展都按着计划进行得非常顺利，Erik和Thor的心腹在机场成功回合后，两人便在几个保镖的互送下上了Thor的轿车。一路上他们有说有笑，却在车行驶了一半路程时，被一群埋伏多时的陌生人截住了去路。

Erik的头在两拨人的猛烈交火中，不小心撞到了一旁的硬物。在他昏昏沉沉地晕倒之前，看到Thor的心腹被打伤了手臂和大腿，整个人倒在了血泊之中。后来究竟发生了什么，Erik就什么都不清楚了。

不过被绑架的当天晚上，Erik就从昏迷中醒来，然后就是像现在这样长达三天三夜的囚禁。虽然对方好吃好喝的伺候着他，他却不觉得这个像地牢一样的地方有多么的舒适到让人流连忘返。况且，这群绑架他的人，还对自己别有用心。

起初Erik只是以为对方看中了他显赫的家世及财力，希望用他来勒索自己年迈的父母一大笔赎金。不过在Erik用这三天时间把得到的零碎信息都串联起来后，他发现对方并没有这么简单的诉求。

“没有人有权利强迫我做不想做的事情。”身为一名健康的成年男性alpha，虽然面前长相颇为吸引人眼球的男性omega，浑身上下都散发着一阵阵甜腻的信息素味道，异常吸引着Erik的注意，甚至已经慢慢开始勾起了他本能的欲望，但他知道现在并不是用下半身思考的时候。

“那我就送你归西。”omega依旧冷着一张漂亮的脸蛋，再次用冰冷的枪口使劲抵住了Erik的额头。

“不，你不会轻易杀了我。如果你想杀了我，你早就会杀了我，而不会等到现在。我的家人现在一定在四处打听我的消息，而我现在如果就这样被你们随便撕票，对你们来讲也并不会有什么好处，甚至会让你们引火烧身。”身为世界五百强企业M集团现任董事长，Erik有着高学历的同时也有着沉着冷静的思考和应对能力，正因为如此，才能让他在被囚禁在地牢中三天三夜后，依旧可以没有丝毫崩溃的迹象，甚至现在还可以用言语向对方施压。

“不，你把自己想得太重要了。”omega显然是愣了一下，随后便继续保持面无表情的样子。“你不肯配合我们，那我只能…”

Erik摇摇头，感觉自己现在似乎必须使出杀手锏才可以。“Charles Xavier先生，我觉得我有必要提醒你，你们的光照会势力范围再大，也要多少给警察一些面子。给警察面子，就要给我们M集团面子。”当他从容不迫地脱口而出对方名字后，看到对方脸上错愕的表情时，他知道自己又让对方动摇了一分。

名叫Charles的omega并没有想到，床上像傀儡一样被牢固的铁链拴住四肢和脖子的alpha竟然可以准确无误地叫出自己的名字。光照会身为欧洲甚至世界颇有影响力的黑社会组织，一向做事低调。且身为组织的主要头目，Charles很少在外人面前暴露自己的身份与行踪，凡事都追求干净利落、滴水不漏。然而现在，怎么这个刚刚回到英国就被自己的手下绑架来的alpha，能知道自己就是光照会的Charles Xavier？

“不用太吃惊，我只是比较喜欢看一些八卦消息。光照会的头目从不随便出现，并且很少参与黑帮的聚集活动，做事的习惯也和别的帮派组织有明显区别。我曾经一段时间曾经对你们光照会很感兴趣，所以多了解了一点儿花边新闻。我想，这么心思细腻敏感的头目…”Erik顿了顿，猛地对上了那双有一丝慌乱泛起的天蓝色大眼睛，“应该就是个omega，缺乏安全感的omega，从没被alpha标记过的omega…不仅仅是因为本身性格问题，也是因为属性问题，他才不愿意随便暴露在公众面前，且不愿意和其它组织头目有太多的接触。”

“够了！”Charles拿着枪对着Erik怒吼，明显被对方正中下怀的心情很不爽，但很快他就平静下了自己的心情。“我现在根本不想听你说这些。”

“我知道，但是现在的情况对我来讲越来越明确了，你们绝对不会轻易杀了我。因为你们本来想要绑的人是Thor不是吗？然而我坐了他的私人轿车，所以你的手下把我错当成了他。你们不会随便杀掉一个错误目标，况且本身你们也没有准备杀掉Thor的意思。你们只是想要将错就错的想要找我借种对吗？虽然我在这里不过三天，但你们一直在强行给我吃叶酸，还要找医生检查我的身体状况。”Erik说着嘴里吹起了口哨，并且故意用炽热的目光从上到下挑逗地打量着面前憋红了脸的Charles。“你可长得真好看，我从来没想到过光照会的领头人，竟然能长得这么迷人。我的身体很好，如果你想尽快怀孕就应该松开我，让我好好满足你。想想其实让你给我生个孩子也不错，我希望他有一双和你一样漂亮的天蓝色大眼睛~”

“我劝你收起那些肮脏下流的想法，闭好自己那张破嘴，免得引来杀身之祸。”Charles被Erik炽热的目光和轻佻的言语惹得有些浑身不自在。经历过多少大风大浪的他，现在就连心脏也狂跳得厉害。

Erik耸耸肩，“所以，既然你想要我收起一个成年的，健康的alpha对一个漂亮的omega的那些肮脏下流的想法与念头，那么就应该把我放走不是吗？”他说完扫到Charles脸上泛起的红晕，他知道那些红晕和刚刚因为愤怒产生的红是不同的。“现在你这样拴住我，一定是想从我身上得到点儿什么。”Erik有些不怕死地悄悄散发着身上信息素的味道，试图让Charles不再嘴硬。

“你…”

“嗨！你发情了，对着我有感觉了。”Erik依旧在挑战着面前这朵心狠手辣的高岭之花的底线。“我想你现在肯定很想让我把你填满。”

“你给我闭嘴！无耻！”Charles被Erik的口无遮拦正中下怀，现在正在崩溃的边缘努力控制着自己的天性。如果不是为了来见见错抓回来的Erik到底是什么样的人，他也就不会再接近发情期前来到这里。

Charles已经快要35周岁了，如果没有alpha的标记，就算靠着抑制剂的维持也会等到腺体崩溃丧命的那一天。所以当他看到床上被铁链牵制住的英俊健壮的alpha时，omega的天性就会暴露无遗，再加上对方身上那越发浓重的信息素味道，呛得他只想流泪，就更控制不住自己的天性了。Charles的理智在告诉他不可以，但是他的身体却在不由自主的冲着Erik做出了最原始的本能反应。Charles为自己这具不堪的身体感到羞耻，一向谨言慎行的他在这时慌乱到脚步凌乱。

Erik在这时开始加大释放自己的信息素的剂量，试图打乱Charles的理智，以便为自己争取更多的谈判机会。

alpha的这种危险想法在30秒后开始奏效，刚刚还强撑着自己意志的omega，现在却慌了手脚后直接一个踉跄跌倒在了他的身上。对方少许裸露在外的炽热皮肤贴紧自己的那一瞬间，他知道自己的身体同样对对方做出了激烈且敏感的反应。

“我觉得你最好起来。”呼吸越发急促的alpha其实并没有真的和压在自己身上的omega有什么实质性的亲密举动。毕竟他就算再强大，也并不愿意和黑社会组织有任何瓜葛。所以他在努力控制着自己呼之欲出的欲望。

Charles感觉到自己的后穴在分泌着大量湿滑的肠液，并且已经濡湿了包裹着自己肉感翘臀的内裤。他颤抖着身体想要站起身，但尝试了几次都没能如愿，反倒是反反复复地跌倒在了Erik的结实胸前。

“唔…”被捆绑着四肢和脖颈的alpha猛然间便被发情中的omega吻住了双唇。

人类的欲望总是这么真实到可怕，现在的Charles就像是换了个人一样。他双眼通红，两腿一迈，身体不自觉地就直接跨坐到了Erik的身上，双手此时也死死地攥紧了对方的衬衫。

“等等，我觉得这未免太疯狂了！我是说…嘶…”Erik的话还没说完，Charles便开始自顾自地脱起了两人身上蔽体的衣服。“Charles，我觉得等你清醒过来，一定不会放过我的。”Erik已经能想象到，Charles的情欲褪去以后，是怎样拿着枪口对准自己的太阳穴的。

然而此时的Charles已经没有一丁点儿理智可言，他就这么坦诚的赤身裸体地跨坐在Erik的身上，低头便送给对方一个有些笨拙的热吻。牙齿与牙齿相互碰撞，Erik高挺的鼻子撞得他有点儿鼻尖儿发酸。这是常年靠抑制剂挨过发情期的omega最正常不过的表现。一旦遇到对的alpha，他们就会变得无比欲求不满，在没有什么经验的情况下，也总是希望硬着头皮去扮演主动的角色。

Erik觉得自己已经硬得不行了。虽然他几乎一动都不能动，但是下面那根粗长的大家伙却一点儿也不受影响地站了起来。“嗯…”舒服的闷哼从口中飘出的一瞬间，Erik知道自己或许已经被这个黑帮头目莫名其妙地吃得死死的。

长期使用抑制剂的反作用，此时已经发挥到淋漓尽致，Charles的头脑已经开始不清醒，且欲望攀升到了一个难以随意熄灭的高度。

Charles的身材属于瘦小型，因为个人身份的原因虽然常年禁欲且给人的感觉总是不好接近，但是现在的他却更像是一个努力想要偷吃糖果的孩子。

无法随意行动的Erik只能眼巴巴地看着在自己身上来回摸索了好一会儿的Charles抬起那浑圆饱满的翘臀，双手撑住了自己的胸肌，双腿分开把他湿漉漉的穴口对准自己膨胀的生殖器，慢慢让整根进入自己的体内。

“额…”从来没有这样和一个alpha贴合的Charles有些吃疼地哼出了声，下面被塞得满满当当的感觉说不上太舒服，甚至有些让他感到痛苦。又涨又疼的感觉却一点儿也没能让Charles从欲望中清醒过来，他甚至主动晃动起屁股努力适应这种从未体验过的感觉。

Erik的生殖器在alpha中属于“庞然大物”，它一下整根没入了Charles从未被进入过的穴道，让Charles感觉自己的身体瞬间被塞得满满当当。胀痛的感觉让他有些害怕又有些清醒过来，下意识地挣扎，却被Erik膨胀的生殖器使劲顶进了更深处。一个想逃，一个却不让逃。在两人互相挣扎了不长时间后，Charles慢慢适应了Erik庞大的尺寸，又因着omega的天性，竟然开始变得顺从起来。

Charles红着脸，穿着衣服时看似单薄的身体，在脱去所有遮蔽后显得丰满肉感。他骑在Erik的身上来回努力的起伏，奶油似的皮肤早就涂满了情欲的粉红。

“嘶…你可真棒…”Erik被Charles夹得倒吸一口凉气，虽然脖子和四肢都不能大幅度的动作，却让他觉得比哪一次与那些一夜情的对象还要满足。他稍稍抬眼，就能看到对方那双湿漉漉的天蓝色大眼睛，正用一种无辜的神情看着自己，下一秒钟的一个挺身，又让对方可怜兮兮地哭红了眼眶。

“啊…嗯！”Charles有些体力不支，第一次与alpha尝试性爱的他，在加上天生身体力量的悬殊，都使他不是那个可以占领上风的一方。被Erik操弄得异常柔软的肉穴还在努力吞吐着对方的巨物，可Charles却已经因为体力不支倒在了对方结实的胸肌上。“哈…哈…嗯…”

Erik趁机努力抬头吻上了Charles红润饱满的嘴唇。四片嘴唇的纠缠让两人口中的唾液来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角就溢出了暧昧的痕迹。Erik吮吸着Charles那灵巧的小舌，意犹未尽的样子好似在品尝一道美味的甜品。“你可真甜。”

Charles低头瞪着Erik，张嘴就一口咬住了对方高挺的鼻子。

“嘶！”Erik知道，自己刚才略带挑逗的语气招惹到了这只外冷内热的小野猫，只得乖乖的闭嘴，不敢再招惹他半分。毕竟现在他被铁链完全牵制着，根本不能动。

然而Charles并不像Erik想的那样好敷衍，他动动自己饱满的翘臀，似是意犹未尽一样，示意着Erik继续他们刚刚还没有结束的运动。

“咱们商量一下，能不能把铁链打开？这样我很不舒服。”Erik轻轻动了动自己被铁链捆住的胳膊，“我想抱着你，亲亲你，然后…”

“闭嘴！”Charles的脸红得不像样子，但思索片刻，他还是拿出了扔在衣服旁的钥匙，打开了铁链。

当最后一个铁链被打开后，Erik激动地搂住Charles柔软的身体，一个翻身便把对方压在了身下。alpha粗长的坚硬生殖器还埋在omega柔软且富有弹性的肉穴里，只是微微颤动，便惹得身下的人喘息呻吟起来。

“没想到你这么听话。”终于可以自由活动的Erik扭了扭自己被铁链捆出红印的手腕，然后用力地快速抽动了起来。

“嗯…你…”Charles有些后悔了，他现在完全没了任何地位，而是像所有omega一样，被自己的alpha死死地压在身下无法动弹，只能承受着对方放肆的“攻城略地”。“啊~慢点儿…你慢点儿…”

“在你…身上…我…想慢…都…嘶…”被Erik压在身下的Charles竟然抬头就咬住了他滚动的喉结。“你这个小野猫！”当然，在他使劲挺腰的一瞬间，对方便尖叫着乖乖松了口。“还咬不咬我了？”Erik又是使劲一挺腰。

Charles除了尖叫呻吟，无论怎么挣扎也挣脱不开Erik的束缚。发情中的omega对alpha这样发狠的侵占操弄显得非常受用，可Charles却又在这绵长又激烈的性爱体验中稍稍回了一丝理智，现在的种种让他感觉到自己是矛盾的可怜的。眼泪就在这时大颗大颗地顺着脸颊滚落，他突然觉得自己很委屈。

“Charles，宝贝儿。你别哭…天，你别哭，我刚才和你开玩笑的。”Erik看到泪流不止的Charles，一时慌了神。他身为一个被绑架的人质，上了黑帮头目也就算了，现在竟然还把对方弄哭在了床上。“Charles，别哭了，我现在出来怎么样？”Erik说着稍微动了动身体，可虽然他那根大家伙还没有顺利进入Erik的内腔，但是因为膨胀的蘑菇头撑得对方的肉穴满满当当，现在突然想出来也不是件很容易的事情。急出一身汗的Erik，这时几乎清醒大半，自己现在在做什么他简直不敢去想。

Charles红着眼睛，皱着漂亮的鼻子，被Erik突然想要出来的那根大东西扯得肉穴内壁生疼。刚刚还在默默流泪的光照会头目，现在却像小孩儿一样，嚎啕大哭起来。

“Charles，我求你别哭了。”Erik现在简直骑虎难下，自己根本退不出Charles的身体。若是Charles一直这样大声的哭下去，没准儿还会引来他的手下…吞咽了片刻口水的Erik，尝试伸手探向Charles脖颈上微微红肿的腺体，用带着薄茧的指腹轻轻摩擦了起来。这是他曾经在网上看到的，如果omega太过于焦虑或者激动，作为他的alpha，就应该去按摩对方的腺体，让对方可以慢慢安心。

Erik的这种方式显然对Charles很有效，他很快就安静了不少，不过眼角依旧挂着未干的泪珠。

松了口气的Erik深呼吸后，展开双臂搂住了身下依旧在小声抽泣的Charles，轻轻抚摸对方圆润的肩膀，两片嘴唇也在这具美好的肉体上来回试探着。

“嗯…”Charles微眯着眼睛，回应似的抬头用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Erik的下巴。

Erik心想，光照会的头目现在这种样子，这世上怕是只有自己见过。他想着突然就忍不住轻笑出了声，身为黑帮头目的Charles此时此刻如此依赖自己的样子，让Erik得到了莫大的满足和膨胀的虚荣感。

“不能…”Charles抬起头，在Erik准备继续深入，戳到那层遮挡着内腔口的软肉时，浑身颤抖着开始挣扎起来。

“什么？”Erik放慢了速度，看着额头挂着汗珠的Charles，心情不错地环住对方的细腰，又抬头吻上了对方的额头。

Charles却似乎不是很喜欢Erik这样的安慰，而是继续挣扎着想要逃开。哪怕对方那根突突直跳的大家伙依旧深埋在自己体内，反方向的扯动让自己非常疼痛，也依旧拼命地挣扎，丝毫没有了刚才顺从的样子。

Erik明白了Charles的意思，如果刚才不是Charles想要极力挣脱，他真的会脑子一热冲进omega的内腔，造成标记。幸好没有做到底。Erik一边想着，一边配合着Charles慢慢往外退出自己依旧膨胀的生殖器。

退出的过程不算顺利，甚至有几次都叫Erik差点儿不小心射了出来。Charles的肉穴被Erik操得又红又肿，没有做到最后也显然叫它有些恋恋不舍。

不过就在Erik忍不住射精的前一秒，还是拔出了自己的大家伙。浊白的精液喷涌而出，溅在两人的身上。

Charles喘着粗气，鼻腔里充斥的是Erik精液的味道。

“我觉得我们…”

“闭嘴。”Charles冷着一张脸，强忍着后穴的不适以最快地速度穿好了散落在床边的衣裤。

Omega踉跄地逃走，匆忙的甚至忘记了把铁链重新栓回alpha的四肢与脖子。

 

【未完待续（？）】

也可以做开放式结局…有没有后续看大家的反响吧~

 

 

 

 


	2. ②

LOFTER@浅知非

新浪微博@浅知非

 

“你怎么会在这里？！”Charles一脸震惊地看着眼前把自己死死地按在墙上的男人，很明显整个人都在状况之外。

“我为什么不能在这里？这是我好朋友的婚礼。”Erik说完习惯性地抿紧了嘴唇，下一秒却毫不犹豫地吻住了眼前惊慌的Charles的嘴唇，热情又疯狂地吮吸啃咬了起来。

从见面就开始一直处于劣势的omega，挣扎着想要抬脚去攻击alpha脆弱的裆部，却被看似正在专心接吻的alpha先一步压住了双腿，根本无法动弹。

“嘶…你还是这么绝情。”Erik的嘴唇在这时被Charles狠狠地咬了一口，一时间一股明显的血腥味道便传进了他的嘴里。

Charles在这时恢复了平日里不苟言笑冷若冰霜的状态，脸上没有一丝多余表情的他正用那双天蓝色的大眼睛狠狠地看着抹去嘴角血迹的Erik，“从我身上滚开。”他的语气并不是很重，如果不仔细听或许根本听不出内在的愤怒。

然而Erik却听得一清二楚，但他却不准备乖乖听话的照做。“既然我把你强行带到了这里，就没有打算这么简单的让你离开。”他低头与Charles面对面，鼻尖对鼻尖的距离显得过分亲近，这显然已经越过了平日里不愿与人过多肢体接触的人的底线。但Erik依旧这般我行我素，并且在最大程度上压制着对方。“就像你三四个月前，对待我那样。”而实际上，不论从言语到行为，Erik确实现在也一直处于强势的上风。

“如果你现在不松开我，你会后悔的。”Charles试图用言语的威胁叫Erik害怕，可惜这似乎一丁点儿用也没有。

“几个月前，你软禁我得时候，就应该想到这个问题。”Erik当然不会因为Charles的三言两语而感到害怕，他用自己健壮的身体压制着后背紧贴在墙上的对方，然后便伸出大手抚上了对方脖颈那微微泛红的腺体。“你也忍得很难受对吗？你一直在想我。”Erik的眼神此时从不容抗拒的凶狠与权威变得温柔体贴了许多，就连语气也缓和了下来带着明显的期待与渴望。“Charles…”

“你疯了。”Charles冷着脸无情地别过了自己的头，似乎并不是很想给Erik继续深情告白的机会。

“没错，我是疯了！而且我可以疯得比刚才还要厉害！”被Charles连续的冷漠态度逼得再次激动起来的Erik，顿时声音又抬高了几分，直接用两只大手死死地按住对方的腰身两侧。

“Erik Lensherr先生，我劝你千万不要太冲动。你知道，你如果再继续下去，对你不会有任何好处。”Charles被Erik按着两边腰侧，虽然他个在黑道摸爬滚打了许多年并非传统意义上手无缚鸡之力的omega，但是omega与alpha天生的力量悬殊和信息素的干扰，依旧让他节节败下阵来。现在的Charles除了躲避就只能用言语来警告威胁Erik不要继续做一些在他看来非常愚蠢的蠢事。

Erik喘着粗气，眼眶微红表示他的情绪现在非常激动且糟糕。他日思夜想了三四个月的对象现在就与自己近在咫尺，可他却觉得两人之间的距离是那么的遥不可及。

四个月前，被光照会软禁在地牢中的M集团的董事长Erik，最终在与光照会第一头目Charles进行了那场酣畅淋漓却又看似荒唐的性爱体验后的几天，被完好无缺地送回了家。当Erik的亲友都以为渺无音讯的他早就被绑匪撕票后，又毫无征兆的平安的出现在亲友们面前时，不仅仅是Erik的这些第一时间见到他本人的身边人，就连各大媒体报纸都在争相播报这条新闻。

很少能有人质能够活着从光照会出来，而且是由光照会的第二头目Loki Laufeyson亲自护送回家的。

那天，同是omega属性的Loki与Erik同坐在一辆车上。当车子行驶到一半路程的时候，Erik便被同意摘掉了眼睛上蒙着的眼罩。许久没有见过阳光的Erik觉得车窗外代表自由的阳光照射得他有些刺眼，他用手挡着自己被阳光刺痛的双眼，过了很久才慢慢适应了现在车里的光线。

“他呢？”Erik在恢复视力后的第一时间，想要知道的就是那个“强迫”他上了自己的omega。自从那次两人搞在了一起之后的几天里，Charles再也没有来过地牢。

黑色长卷发的omega并没有回答alpha没头没尾的问题，也可以说他根本不屑去回答对方的问题。

把两腿交叠翘着二郎腿的Loki悠然地端着手中的红酒杯，时不时的就会抿上一小口。

“Charles呢？！”Erik再次开了口，这次的声音比上次要打。

可还给Erik的并不是Loki的回答，而是对方黝黑冰冷的枪口对上了他的太阳穴。

“你不如现在一枪打死我。”Erik在被软禁在地牢中的这段时间里，心思想法似乎改变了很多。最初他并不想和光照会有什么纠葛，而只是想赶紧平安无事地离开这个鬼地方。后来因为Charles的关系，他开始陷入了对这个omega的痴迷当中去，而且越陷越深。虽然两人只有那一次接近疯狂的性爱，但是因为后来Charles再也没有出现在过Erik的面前，这让他开始转变了想法——他后悔当时没有直接标记了那个泼辣的omega。从所有意义上来讲的“泼辣”，不论是办事方式还是在床上被他操的时候。

“不，你该回去继续当你的董事长。”Loki喝掉了高脚杯中最后一口红酒，依旧举着枪顶着身旁Erik太阳穴的他，脸上露出了让人难以捉摸透的笑容。

“他…”

“那不是你该问的！”Loki及时制止住了Erik想要重复的问题，“听着，我并不想改变计划，让你的血和脑浆把我的车弄脏。”

后来Erik被Loki无情地推下了车，那里距离他家的后院仅有不到三公里的距离。

从那天开始，Erik决定把自己的工作重心都放到英国。所有人都认为被绑架的Erik能够毫发无损的回到家，甚至在英国拓展自己的事业，是上帝的保佑，而只有Erik知道自己到底是为了什么才会留下来的。他几次试图制造机会找出消失在自己生命中的Charles，却并没有成功过。

这次如果不是自己的好兄弟Thor和一个所谓普通公司白领奉子成婚，他大概也不会有这个机会能够见到久违的Charles。

“怎么？你们换了计划，把绑架换成了伪装后的‘投怀送抱’？”Erik用两根手指紧紧地捏住了Charles的下巴，直到把它捏得泛红也没有松手的想法。“看着我的眼睛，Charles！Loki Laufeyson竟然乔装成了一个普通的公司白领，勾引到了我天真的兄弟Thor Odinson。A集团的继承人Thor Odinson。这简直是电视剧里才会出现的场景。”Erik一副早就把一切了解得一清二楚的样子，只不过是想告诉面前冷冰冰的对方，自己并不是什么都不知道的傻子。“Loki Laufeyson竟然还怀孕了。”他又补充道。

Charles瞪着自己那双漂亮的天蓝色大眼睛，眼神有些漠然又凶狠的样子好像随时能把Erik的脸盯出一个洞来。“所以呢？”

“为什么Loki Laufeyson还愿意把戏演下去，而你却不愿意…”

“Loki和Thor是真心相爱的，谁都不能让他心甘情愿的怀上alpha的孩子。”Charles说着顿了顿，又继续说道：“Thor知道Loki的真实身份。所以我想告诉你，你别自作聪明觉得你了解一切。”

Erik一时不能完全消化Charles话里的内容，有些茫然的呆立了片刻，才缓过了神。

“他有事就是这么容易感情用事。”Charles当初料到了特意安排Loki去接近Thor“借种”或许会让他投入真感情，可他没料到的是当Thor知道Loki的真实身份后竟然还是愿意和他结婚。就在Thor与Loki举报这场婚礼的前一天，他甚至还觉得这两个人疯了，不过刚刚看到俩人在牧师和众多亲朋好友的见证下交换了结婚戒指又幸福地拥吻在了一起时，Charles觉得好像是自己太武断了。

“那你呢？”Erik依旧用双手死死地按着Charles的腰，“你…”

“我不认为我和Loki是一路人。”Charles斩钉截铁地说。“所以你不要在我身上浪费。时间感情，还有不必要的荷尔蒙了。事实上，我们连炮友都算不上。”

对于omega的绝情，alpha英俊的脸上超表现出的失望与悲伤很快便成了妥协的无奈。但他并没有决定就此放过这个现在几乎被自己完全压制住的omega。

Erik把嘴唇贴上Charles白皙的脖颈，用牙齿去故意碰上对方微微泛红的腺体，任Charles再怎样拼命地挣扎，也没有放手的意思。

“你疯了！我说了我不可能和你…嗯~”Charles的声音突然变得暧昧柔软，那是因为Erik在这时用膝盖顶住了他的胯下，一点点顶弄起来。“你无耻…”

“我是无耻，配你的绝情再好不过。”Erik说着，用一只手使劲按着对omega来说力量不算太小的Charles的双手。腾空的手就开始去扯动对方身上的西装和腰带。

Charles尽可能地挣扎，却因为用力过猛，导致小腹一阵阵隐隐抽痛起来。“Erik…松手…”

“如果我不呢？”Erik依旧有些霸道地撕扯着Charles身上的衣服，直到对方白皙的皮肤暴露在自己的眼前，才放缓了手上粗暴的动作。

可Charles藏在西装和衬衫下，微微凸起的小腹，却让Erik再一次被推到了状况之外。他有些手足无措地看着Charles被顶出了一个圆润弧度的小腹。

“你…”

“松手…你弄疼我了…”Charles的额头多了一层薄汗，他挣扎着从Erik的束缚中抽出了手，按住了自己凸起的小腹，脸色有些难看。

Erik再次慌了手脚，松开手的他想要安慰一下脸色并不好看的Charles，却又不知该怎样做才好。他慌张地像个做错了事的孩子，只能僵在原地看着捂着小腹慢慢蹲下的对方。“Charles…你…你还好吗？”

Charles低着头，双手捂在自己有着圆润弧度的小腹上，半天没有回应Erik焦急的询问。

Erik知道自己刚刚做的事过于鲁莽，就算现在Charles并不需要自己的安慰他也必须上前了解情况。他蹲到对方身旁，大手犹豫了一下只落在了对方微微颤抖的肩膀上。

omega因为怀孕，身材变得稍稍丰满了一些，他坐在有些脱力地瘫坐到了地上，冰凉的地板让他有些不适地皱起了眉头。

“地上凉。”此时的Erik也不管Charles到底愿意不愿意又会不会抗拒，他第一反应就是把对方搂进了自己的怀里。

Charles一反常态的并没有反抗，任由Erik把自己搂在怀里，轻轻地拍打着自己有些单薄的肩膀。

“Charles…”

“是你的孩子。”

Erik一怔，他并没有想到Charles会这样轻易地告诉了他实情。

“既然你知道了，我就没想继续隐瞒。”Charles好像看透了Erik的心思一般，他半合着眼睛，下巴搭在对方宽厚的肩膀上，“你现在有什么想说的话吗？”

Erik手上的动作停了片刻，“我…”

“所以其实你知道这件事根本没什么好处。”

“不！我要当爸爸了！这还不够好吗？还有什么事情比这件事更好？”Erik摇晃着怀中的Charles，“你应该早点儿告诉我，这样我就不会…”

“可我并没有和你一起抚养这个孩子的打算。”孕中的omega有些贪婪地呼吸着身旁alpha身上释放出的信息素的味道。他刚刚还有丝丝坠痛的小腹，现在也逐渐恢复了正常。“可以松开我了，已经不疼了。”

“我觉得我们还是应该去趟医院。”

“如果你现在想要带我去医院，就从我身边滚开。”语气强硬的omega，就算怀上了眼前alpha的孩子，也依旧是那个强势的黑道组织领袖。

Erik轻轻叹气，抚上了Charles的后脑勺，又顺上了对方的后背，安抚了很久才让怀中人的情绪安静了下来。

“你在这儿有房间吗？我是说有床可以休息的地方。”Charles突然开了口，向Erik提出了看似无厘头的要求。怀孕后的他，就算曾经身体多么的健康强壮，但在这种特殊的时期，他的身体总是要分出一些养分来孕育腹中的小生命。所以他会变得容易疲倦？身上也总是懒洋洋的。“我有点儿累了…而且我需要换一套衣服。”

Erik点头，“当然，这家酒店就是M集团旗下的。”他说完就脱下自己的西服外套披在了Charles的肩上帮他裹好暴露在外的身体，把对方横抱起来就往这件小杂物间的门外走去。

酒店的豪华套房内，Charles半靠在柔软的大床一边，用被子挡住自己被扯坏的西服和暴露在外的身体。

刚刚Erik拿了一套刚刚安排手下去买的西服套装，交到Charles手里试穿后才发觉买小了一号。

Charles抚着自己凸起的小腹，一脸无奈地说：“你忽略了他的存在。”

Erik为此感到羞愧。在omega怀孕的四个月里，他并没有参与其中，或许正是因为这个原因才让他忘记了这个孩子的存在？不过事实上，alpha对omega的了解本来就少之又少。“我能摸摸他吗？”

Charles与Erik四目相对，他有点儿受不了对方这样无辜又期待的眼神。再加上腹中的小家伙也在极力表现出自己的存在似是希望引起他的alpha父亲注意一般，Charles便默许了Erik的请求。

Erik有些激动地来回搓着手掌，然后把搓得发热的手心抚上了Charles带着暖意的小腹。那里硬硬的，还有明显的胎动穿过脂肪与皮肤传递到他的手心儿里。

生命的奇妙过于美好，Erik有些感动的红了眼眶。

“你至于哭吗？”挺着肚子的omega靠在床上嘲笑着alpha的感性，腹中的胎儿在这时动了动自己的小手小脚，“嘶…”

“他总这样闹你吗？”Erik一脸担忧地看着Charles皱起的眉头。

“今天他看到你异常的兴奋。”

“宝贝儿，我是爸爸。”

“你能不能别像个傻子一样。”

“我只是觉得你太伟大了。”吸着鼻子的Erik猛然间就搂住了Charles的肩膀，抚摸着他的后背，又忍不住亲吻了他的脸颊。

被Erik突然“袭击”的Charles有些惊讶地看着一脸笑容的对方，突然脸就红到了耳朵尖儿。

看到半靠在床头的omega并没有排斥自己过分的亲密举动，alpha大着胆子凑上前，用自己挺直的鼻子轻轻蹭着对方的鼻尖儿。omega微微抬头，天蓝色的眼睛里不知何时蒙上了一层水汽。

“Charles，我真的很想你。”Erik一边说着，一边慢慢靠近了面前的Charles，他张嘴含住了对方饱满的红唇，轻轻吮吸啃咬了片刻，就着姿势把没有反抗的对方缓缓压到了身下。

浑身软绵绵的Charles深陷在柔软的床铺中间，Erik正双手撑在他的身体两侧，以这种居高临下的姿势看着他的眼睛。Charles的皮肤有些苍白，皮肤的弹性却依然很好。

Erik并不想再拖延时间去等待什么，他吞咽了口中的唾液，抚摸着Charles微微抖动的肩膀，释放出一波又一波的信息素安抚着对方。“Charles…”

“嗯…”Charles的脸颊此时也涂上了一层淡淡的粉色，他微眯着眼睛，并没有再说什么绝情的话，而是双臂交叠在凸出的小腹上，双腿也不由自主地微微曲起。

孕中期的omega微微泛红长期湿漉漉的后穴完全暴露在alpha的眼中。他有些羞耻的别过头不去看对方炽热的眼神，可身体却依旧安静地倒在alpha的身下，用这种过分沉默的姿态等待着对方的亲热。

Erik是从Charles的嘴唇开始一路向下湿吻的。当他靠近对方鼓胀的腹部时，忍不住又在上面留下了几个热情的亲吻。

Charles的身体越抖越厉害，甚至有些不受控制的想要贴近撑在自己身上的Erik。

然而害怕伤害到omega和他腹中胎儿的alpha却在这时停下了所有暧昧又撩拨的动作。并没有像想象中那样得到alpha亲热的omega，难过地皱紧了他的眉头，睁开眼睛露出的眼神并不是很友善。

“如果不想继续就滚…”在暴走边缘的Charles狠狠地瞪了一眼还撑着双臂在他上方的Erik，声音嘶哑低沉与周身散发的越来越浓烈的信息素味道相互辉映。

“你为什么总是突然发情？”Erik侧过身，腾出手去抚摸Charles脖颈上的腺体，那里已经慢慢肿起了硬块。他知道这是omega发情的最直白的表现。“你…”

“你现在可以滚了。”Charles不想和Erik多废话，自己的欲望全部被眼前的alpha勾了出来，然而对方现在却根本不想和他来一发。孕期发情太过难耐的omega很是委屈，他想尽量把自己缩成一团，却因为隆起的孕肚并不能如愿。

“Charles，你听我说，我只是怕你和孩子…操！”Erik的话还没说完，Charles侧身故意用自己的翘臀去蹭弄他的裆部。对方处在发情状态下的肉穴分泌出了大量肠液，湿漉漉的蹭了他裆前一大片。并不想继续强忍着席卷而来的欲望的Erik动作迅速地脱掉了自己的裤子，用自己那根发烫的粗长的大家伙蹭着对方饱满肉感的翘臀。

Charles红着脸，但原始的欲望早就遮盖住了羞耻的心情。他主动抬起自己的屁股，股缝儿正对上对方膨胀变硬的肉柱前端。“啊！！！”

并没有给omega更多机会挑逗自己的alpha，扶着自己硬得吓人的生殖器直接插入了对方的肉穴深处。omega孕期比平时更加有弹性的穴壁努力绞着alpha这根突然进入的大家伙有规律的收缩，夹得alpha忍不住挺腰更加深入了下去。

“慢点儿…嗯哈~”Charles被Erik突然的用力加速操得有些力不从心，他的手指努力绞着身下的床单，却还是被身后人抽插的动作顶得一点点向前颤抖着身体。“慢点儿…啊…孩子…”不得不用腹中胎儿做杀手锏的Charles护住了自己圆润的小腹，试图激起对方的责任感。

Erik已经被刚刚Charles身上散发的信息素惹红了眼，他大力揉搓着对方两瓣饱满的臀肉，一边继续快速又大力地抽插着并没有想放慢速度的想法。“我并没有进到最深处。”他喘着粗气，事实上也像他说的那样，并没有去碰触Charles正孕育着他们孩子的内腔。

Charles刚想反驳，就被Erik抬起了大腿，这样的动作可以使对方的生殖器进入的更多。连饱满的囊袋也似乎想要插进肉穴的感觉让他感到寂寞生又熟悉。只能把呜咽慢慢变成放肆呻吟的他，红着眼眶扭过了头，就对上了对方同样有些泛红的眼睛。

Erik探身亲吻着Charles的鼻尖儿和嘴唇，身下努力地继续抽动着，动作变得越来越大开大合。在他射精的一瞬间，嘴唇早已来到了对方红肿的腺体前。这次他毫不犹豫地咬破了那个上次他并没有咬破的腺体，就此来完成了对omega的暂时标记。

“这样你的孕期会好过一点儿。”射精后出了一身汗的Erik伸手搂住背对着他的Charles，用自己带着薄茧的手去温柔地摩擦着对方隆起的孕肚。

Charles闭着眼睛，并没有回应Erik的话。

“我觉得这里是个男孩儿，应该还是个alpha。”Erik也不管Charles是不是会回应自己，就这样一个人兴冲冲的自言自语。“以后我们两父子可以一起保护你，这样你就不会被组织里的那些反对你的人为难了，对不对？”他说完用鼻尖儿轻轻蹭着对方的后脖颈，手上抚摸对方孕肚的力道也稍稍重了一点儿。

“我会待到把孩子生下来。”Charles并没有回头，只是闭着眼睛淡淡地说。

Erik一愣，随后语气兴奋地说：“真的吗？！你会待在我身边吗？！我真的太高兴了Charles！我会好好照顾你和我们的孩子的，我还会…”Erik俨然是一个在普通不过的，正在等待着自己的omega为自己生育腹中小生命的alpha。

“只待到我把孩子平安生下来。”Charles把后背往Erik的胸口贴了贴，他已经吃了孕期alpha在身边的甜头儿。而事实上，怀孕的omega尽量和自己的alpha保持形影不离，对自己和腹中胎儿也会是最好的选择，哪怕只是暂时性的标记。

Erik搂着怀中的Charles，忍不住抬头亲吻他的肩膀，“没关系，我觉得我有能力用这几个月时间的相处让你选择留在我身边，我们就像其他家庭一样，一家三口在一起。”

Charles这时睁开了双眼，转过了自己有些笨重的孕期身体，与Erik四目相对。“你确定和光照会扯上关系会是什么好事？”

“以前觉得肯定不会是什么好事，直到遇到了你…”Erik轻轻亲吻着Charles的额头，“况且我们现在已经扯上了关系，这辈子不可能撇清了不是吗？”他抚在对方孕肚上的手稍稍用了点儿力。

Charles再次闭上了眼，手臂却自然地攀上了Erik的腰，而后悠悠地说：“看你表现。”

“Charles，你说什么？”

“没什么，我困了，要睡觉。”

Alpha紧了紧怀中已经开始轻轻打鼾的omega，忍不住再次亲吻他的额头。

“这回我绝对不会放你走了。”Erik对未来他与Charles的生活有的是信心。


End file.
